


A Thousand Lifetimes, And I'll Still Remember Your Face

by theinklingsoftime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Soulmates AU, kind of, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinklingsoftime/pseuds/theinklingsoftime
Summary: Lifetime after lifetime.





	A Thousand Lifetimes, And I'll Still Remember Your Face

In this lifetime, she’s the daughter of a rich man, hair in curls, pinned above her neck, pearl necklaces wrapping around her throat, heavy satins trailing behind her, the smell of flowers following wherever she goes.

He’s the son of a worker, hands stained with sweat and blood and tears, skin coated in with a fine layer of dust, hair knotted, eyes blue as the sea.

They do not know each other in this lifetime.

* * *

In the next, she is the girl sneaking into the academy, listening to lectures through closed doors, doors slamming in her face, begging her brother for his books and notes, the girl who looks out from her window alone in her room.

He’s richer in this lifetime-not by much, mind you, but it’s enough-who goes to the academy on scholarship, who sees the girl hiding by the door, who sees her begging, blue eyes widening in wonder.

They meet in this lifetime-only as friends.

* * *

In the next, he works for a club, plunking on ivory keys for a couple bucks an hour, watching the girls twirl in jewel-toned dresses, cerulean orbs glittering with laughter, who drinks glasses lined up on the bar with handsome people and hard liquor by himself at home.

She’s one of the glittering girls this time, hair short, dress swinging by her knees, feather in her hair- _she has money to blow_ -and a glint in her eye, who dances with every man in the room, with only eyes for him.

They meet again in this lifetime-still friends, but with a bit more.

* * *

In the next, he’s deployed somewhere in the north of Europe, his uniform fine and unstained, hair combed to perfection, blue eyes winking roguishly, leaving broken hearts wherever he goes.

She’s the nurse who bandages his bleeding leg, the girl who he tries unsuccessfully to woo from his hospital bed, the girl who lets his head fall in her lap at night.

They meet in this lifetime-but in the end, death claims him for its own, and she’s left to pick up the pieces.

* * *

In the next, she’s someone else’s-long hair in flower crowns that he never gets to touch, hands that hold posters that he never gets to hold, lips always smiling that he never gets to kiss.

* * *

In the next, he’s someone else’s-blue eyes that she never gets to gaze into, arms that never get to hold her close, a smile she never gets to see.

* * *

In the next, he’s the polo-wearing, gel-using, private school boy, the one who smacks a girl’s ass as they pass in the hall, but smiles at the nun walking by behind her with those sea blue eyes.

She lives on the other side of the tracks- _trailer trash-_ who couldn’t afford even the uniform he wears if she tried, whose hair is frizzy from the heat with no fancy creams to slick it down, the girl who spends hours at the public library because ‘ _not yet mom, i’m not coming home while **he’s**  there’._

They do not speak in this lifetime.

* * *

In this lifetime, however-she’s the girl who he doesn’t know is a girl, short hair, glasses, tiny frame enveloped by a uniform stolen from her brother’s closet. 

He’s the boy who calls her a friend, who tells her at night when their roommate is asleep who he wants to kiss, the boy who she thinks is stupid, but in a beautiful way.

They speak in this lifetime-and much more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and sweet. Well, it's short, at least.


End file.
